Palabras, de Sessha Jazmin
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Palabras que dicen mucho a pesar de ser un conjunto de letras. Colección de historias cortas; regalo para Onmyuji, ¡feliz mes de la amistad, dulzura!
1. El verde no es sólo un color

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Onmyuji**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**PALABRAS.**

**EL VERDE NO ES SÓLO UN COLOR**

**I**

A lo largo de su vida, el verde había significado muchas cosas para InuYasha; cuando niño, solía adornar su ramito de flores amarillas con alguna hierba verde y brillante para correr luego a obsequiársela a su madre.

La princesa Izayoi iluminaba su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa al ver al encantador pequeñito correr a ella con el ramito de flores en la mano. Izayoi lo recibía en sus brazos y el pequeño hanyo sentía el calor de mamá y sus delicadas manos acariciarle sus inusuales orejitas.

En esos momentos, el color verde significaba **felicidad**.

**.**

InuYasha nunca olvidó a su madre a pesar de tantos años sin ella; la visitaba siempre y le contaba en susurros las peripecias de su vida. A veces quería llorar, pero no podía. Sabía que a ella no le haría gracia verlo triste. Entonces se quedaba callado; mirando fijamente la capa de hierba verde que cubría la tumba de su madre.

Entonces, el verde significaba el paso del **tiempo**.

.

Caminaba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido. ¡Joder que esa sacerdotisa era un hueso duro de roer!

—Venga, Kikyio, ¡dame la perla de una vez! —Había pasado tiempo desde que la encontró por primera vez en el bosque, desde entonces no había dejado de seguirla, con la esperanza puesta en que la chica cediera y le entregase la perla.

Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que era solo una fantasía onírica. Ella no cedería.

InuYasha no supo en qué momento se encontró hablando con ella y con la pequeña Kaede; en qué momento había cedido en su actitud arisca y la acompañaba a todos lados; en qué momento había empezado a sentirla como su igual…

De vez en vez ladraba reclamando la perla. Aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería siempre la misma.

—No seas tan impaciente, InuYasha.

Entonces él murmuraba alguna frase ininteligible y la miraba ceñudo. Pero pronto se le pasaba.

Una tarde, sin embargo Kikyo le citó en un campo de verdes pastos, le dijo que podían tener una vida normal si le la perla fuera purificada con un deseo correcto. Podrían vivir como humanos y envejecer juntos frente a las crepitantes llamas de un hogar.

Estaba decidido. Sería un humano; un humano como su madre y como Kikyo. La abrazó feliz por esa decisión.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue que la hierba, anteriormente verde, súbitamente se tornó **gris.**

**.**

—¡Keh! —No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio a la anciana frente a él y la identificó como la pequeña Kaede, ¡Kami-sama que había pasado el tiempo!

Cincuenta largos años. Había pasado cincuenta largos años dormido por la flecha de Kikyo en el tronco del árbol sagrado. Para colmo aquella niña tan parecida a Kikyo, pero tan diferente a la vez, con aquella indumentaria extraña y que decía venir del futuro era la nueva guardiana de la perla… ya vería la manera de arrebatársela sin quedar estampado en el suelo.

¡Ah, demonios! Pensó el hanyo, fastidiado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cosa se había complicado de manera inverosímil. Esa tonta de Kagome había lanzado una flecha sagrada con tan poco tino que había destrozado la perla y ahora debían buscar los fragmentos juntos.

—Mierda —bufó.

Y no eran ellos solos quienes buscaban la perla. Un montón de espíritus malignos iban tras ella por ende, no había día que no pasara sin pelear con alguno.

Por el camino —debía reconocerlo—, otras personas se habían unido a su grupo: Shippo, un kitsune con cometarios mordaces que le hacían perder la paciencia; Miroku, un monje pervertido y Sango, una joven exterminadora.

A pesar de las rabietas, las peleas sin sentido con Kagome, los ¡_Siéntate_! y la constante amenaza que Naraku representaba, InuYasha se sentía como en casa, en familia.

Después de más de medio siglo.

Y la hierba verde que crecía adquiría un nuevo significado: la **esperanza.**

**.**

Todo había terminado, la hierba crecía sin miedo a nada. Naraku había sido vencido y la perla había desaparecido para siempre. Y la ruidosa joven a la que había aprendido a querer; la que le había enseñado a confiar en los demás, se había ido. Había vuelto a su época.

A veces, quería pensar que solo había un sueño, que esas aventuras y la sensación de los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos eran solo una ilusión, una ilusión que había desaparecido como una voluta de humo.

Día tras días pasaba junto al pozo con esperanza de que vuelva a abrirse, visitaba a su madre y ayudaba a Miroku con los demonios rebeldes. Esa había sido su rutina los últimos tres años.

Aquel día, sin embargo, se había quedado más tiempo junto al pozo. Notó un resplandor en el fondo y cuando se asomó escuchó una voz que nunca había olvidado.

—¡InuYasha, ayúdame a subir!

Y sonrió.

La hierba brillaba a la luz del sol. Verde y brillante como siempre debió haber sido.

**Y el verde volvía a significar esperanza y felicidad.**

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. El cucharón puede ser un buen boomerang

**PALABRAS**

**VIÑETA II**

**EL CUCHARÓN SIEMPRE PUEDE SER UN BUEN **_**BOOMERANG**_

¿Quién dice que Sango es irritable?

¡Cielos, pero qué concepto tienen de ella!

Uno errado, obviamente.

Educada desde niña como una verdadera guerrera, Sango tiene carácter. Mucho, pero decir que es una irritable sin remedio… eso ya es abusar.

No. Ella no es así. Aparte de ser una gran guerrera es una dama con todas las de la ley.

Recuerda todavía que, aún siendo una niña, llegó a casa con la piel bronceada por el sol y las sienes chorreando de sudor; el entrenamiento había sido duro ese día. Entonces vio a su madre menear con el cucharón el estofado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Le preguntó a su madre, maravillada por el olor que se mezclaba con las espirales de humo que salía de la olla— ¿Cómo es que huele tan bien?

Su madre sonrió. No es que la niña nunca le haya preguntado nada, sino que le hacía gracia la manera en que lo hacía.

—Sango, ven acá —Con esa corta frase inició a la niña en la ciencia exacta más antigua sobre la tierra: la cocina. Al tiempo que la niña entrenaba frenéticamente con su padre y le enseñaba a su hermanito a caminar sin tropezones, aprendía la diferencia entre el azúcar y la sal; entre cortar en trocitos finos o hacer puré las papas.

También, en medio del "_entrenamiento culinario_"; mamá le enseñaba —siempre guiñándole un ojo cómplice— como atraer al chico de sus sueños. Siempre acababa esas "_sesiones_" con la cara roja murmurando cosas en un idioma extraño.

Sin embargo…

Cuando llegó al grupo comandado por InuYasha, entendió que las cosas que su madre le había enseñado valían la pena. Especialmente las que concernían a la cocina. Generalmente ella consentía al grupo con algunos platillos que había aprendido de su madre; para alegría del híbrido y la sonrisa del pequeño Shippo.

Pero ese monje.

Le desesperaba su maña de ofrecerse como semental a cuanta fémina pasaba cerca de su pervertida nariz. Peor aún, cuando le había dicho a **ella**, que cuando el asunto de Naraku terminase, se casarían y tendrían "_diez o veinte hijos_". Vale, no le había dicho explícitamente que le sería fiel, pero que coqueteara con **otras** delante de ella. ¡Mierda!, ¡eso ya era el jodido colmo!

Se contentaba con dejarle la firma en la cara cuando se pasada con ella e intentaba sobarle el trasero.

—¡Pero qué irritable eres, Sanguito! —lloriqueaba cínicamente el monje.

¿Irritable ella? ¡Ja! Con el perdón de su amiga Kagome, ella no se pasaba sentando al monje —por mucho que secretamente lo deseara—. Ciertamente sentía algo de pena por el pobre chicho perro al verlo estampado al suelo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se mordía los labios aguantando la risa.

Irritable. No, nada de eso. Solo que el monje le ponía los nervios de punta…

Aquella tarde, Sango estaba enfrascada en su labor de preparar estofado de carne silvestre. No quería ofender a Kagome diciéndole que estaba un poco cansada su ramén y sopas instantáneas; así que, sutilmente, le había sugerido cambiar de menú. Para su agradable sorpresa, la miko del futuro, le dijo que ella estaba de acuerdo.

Kagome e InuYasha fueron a recolectar hierbas medicinales para la anciana Kaede, no sin antes que Kagome se sonrojara e InuYasha ladrara un "¡_Keh_!" entre ofendido y avergonzado ante la clara insinuación del Kitsune. Prometieron volver para la cena.

Tatareaba una canción ininteligible en compañía del zorrito y Kirara cuando lo oyó venir. Pero no estaba solo. Una vena palpitó en su sien cuando oyó una voz femenina acompañar las risas del monje.

—¿Ha hecho todo eso? ¿De verdad? —preguntaba una voz joven y dulce.

—Obviamente —asintió Miroku —. Querida mía —la voz del monje se puso súbitamente melosa —, he estado tan cerca de la muerte y me preguntaba sí... ¿Desearías tener un hijo conmigo?

Sango gruñó una palabrota y salió blandiendo el cucharón amenazadoramente.

—¡Ah, Sanguito! —La cara del monje se puso morada al ver la expresión furibunda de la exterminadora— ¿Cómo est…?

No terminó la frase ya que ella le lanzó el cucharón directo a la cabeza. Éste le dio limpiamente en la frente; giró sobre sí mismo, cual _boomerang _y volvió con gracia a las manos de la castaña.

La chiquilla que acompañaba al monje, salió corriendo levantando polvo con los pies, temerosa de ser la próxima.

Sango entró de nuevo al refugio. El monje se quedó ahí murmurando "_San-go-Irri-ta-ble_" como una letanía.

¿Irritable?, ¿ella? Sango chascó la lengua, molesta ¡Pero qué concepto tienen de ella! Especialmente ese monje.

Ella es una dama. Una dama guerrera, por supuesto. Una mujer con carácter.

Pero a veces, ese monje la saca de sus casillas y la hace parecer un "_monstruo_".

Demás está decir que esa noche, alguien dormiría fuera y sin cenar. Y no sería exactamente ella…


	3. Gustos peculiares

**PALABRAS**

**VIÑETA III**

**GUSTOS PECULIARES**

A Kagome le gustaba mucho el anime y manga; por supuesto, también las películas de terror.

Pero ese era un gusto normal entre las adolescentes de quince años del Siglo XXI.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que llegó a la era Sengoku con un manga en la mochila. Al principio, todos se mostraron algo reticentes con ese pequeño librillo con figuras que hablaban a través de una nubecita. Luego llevó un _DVD portátil_, así las noches en donde no había ningún monstruo que quisiera aplastar a todos lo que se moviera sobre la tierra, podían relajarse viendo los preciosos animes de Kagome.

Así pues, Shippo disfrutaba que la miko del futuro le leyera entre risas el manga de _Doraemon_; Miroku sangraba descaradamente por la nariz cuando veía una chica guapa (especialmente Lucy, la de _Elfen Lied_), pero salió corriendo asustado cuándo la chica de pelo rosa le voló la cabeza a un poco respetuoso profesor. Sango, por su parte, amaba los manga _shojo_; le encantaba la historia de Kenshin y Tomoe de _Rurouni Kenshin_ y sentía que el profesor pervertido del _Dorama GTO_, estaba leventemente inspirado en Miroku.

Pero InuYasha encontraba bastante molesto y confuso, el peculiar gusto de Kagome —y también el de sus amigos—, por esos dibujitos que parecían tener vida propia desde una minúscula pantallita.

Demasiado peculiar para su gusto. Demasiada pérdida de tiempo habiendo monstruos que liquidar, fragmentos que recolectar y engendros de Naraku que exterminar, refunfuñaba sin éxito.

.

.

InuYasha estaba inquieto. Kagome les había dicho que no tardaría más de tres días en regresar, pero ya iba por el cuarto día, ¡EL CUARTO! Caminaba como un león enjaulado alrededor de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Sus amigos lo miraban suspicaces y la anciana sacerdotisa ya estaba de nervios por culpa suya.

—¡Solo ve a buscarla, inútil! —le dijo Shippo, exasperado por la actitud del híbrido.

—¡Cállate mosca peluda!, no eres quien para ordenarme nada —ladró InuYasha.

—Solo admite que la extrañas —respondió el pequeño Kitsune moviendo las pequeñas manos.

—¡Keh! —Intentó parecer indignado, pero su sonrojo le delataba—, yo solo...

—¡Basta! —La voz molesta de Sango se hizo escuchar— Ve a buscarle de una vez, InuYasha —En el fondo, la exterminadora quería saber qué nueva novedad traería Kagome de su época.

Miroku se limitó a menear la cabeza. Todavía le dolía el tremendo "_cucharonazo_" que la joven le había propinado días atrás. Era mejor que el peliplateado de marchase lo antes posible si no quería sufrir un ataque de ira asesina.

.

.

Cuando InuYasha asomó la nariz a través del pozo, pudo oler claramente el aroma a ella. De un salto, salió del pozo y se dirigió a la casa de la chica.

—¡Hey, Chico Perro! —Claro, no contaba con Sota.

—Hola, Sota, ¿y Kagome? —inquirió.

El pequeño lo jaló de la manga de su vestimenta mientras le hablaba.

—Está en su cuarto, preparando su mochila de viaje. No le ha ido bien en su examen de álgebra, así que está de mal humor.

"_Algo rarísimo en ella_", pensó con ironía el Hanyo.

El chico lo guió hasta el cuarto de su hermana y salió corriendo, como si temiera que una bomba estallara. Inuyasha abrió con cuidado la puerta y la encontró de espadas, pero reconoció aquella cosita gris que la miko estaba empacando.

"¡_Ay, no_!" pensó con desgano "¿_Otra vez esa cosa_?"

—¡InuYasha! —Kagome gritó al percatarse de la presencia del joven es su habitación —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —En su rostro se veía molestia y enfado. Ciertamente, Sota tenía razón al alejarse de la muchacha como alma que el diablo lleva.

—Vine a buscarte, ¿qué más sino? ¡Debías haber llegado ayer!

Kagome siquiera inspiró para responder.

—¡Siéntate!

—¡¿Pero qué mierda hacer?! —gruñó Inuyasha, indignado y de cara al suelo.

—Lo siento —Kagome suspiró —. Necesitaba descargarme.

—¿Y tenía que ser conmigo? —saltó en joven.

—¡Sient…!

—Está bien, Kagome —Se apresuró en añadir el hanyo —. ¿Nos vamos?

—Espera —Kagome lo paró antes que tomase su pesada mochila de viaje —, falta algo.

Se puso a buscar con rapidez algo en sus gavetas. InuYasha suspiró cuando la vio con expresión de triunfo y una cajita que decía **Tiburón** en la mano.

—He rendido muy mal mi examen —Kagome bajó la cabeza —. Con una noche de películas, se me pasará el mal sabor en la boca.

InuYasha no dijo nada. Se limitó a cargar la mochila de la miko mientras se preguntaba cual era la razón de que la chica se comportase como si fuera dos personas.

.

.

.

La noche ya había llegado en el Sengoku. La anciana Kaede había cenado con todos pero se había retirado temprano a dormir. Los demás se quedaron expectantes mientras que Kagome alistaba su DVD portátil diciendo que verían una película _con gente_, según había explicado. Todos se preguntaban, sin embargo, qué tenía que ver un tiburón con una película así.

Cuando los créditos de la película habían empezado, todos, hasta Shippo, habían quedado en silencio. Luego, una aterradora música de fondo les puso los pelos de punta. Todos estaban atentos a la pantalla. Todo parecía normal, excepto que la gente el la playa desparecía y todos acusaban a un tiburón asesino. InuYasha se inquietó un poco, ¿también en la época de Kagome había demonios come-hombres?

Luego, se formó un grupo de hombres y mujeres valientes, prestos a atrapar al tiburón.

"_Tal Y como nosotros_", pensó Miroku, quien había aprovechado la oportunidad para abrazar a Sango en la oscuridad.

Pero luego…

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron Shippo y las chicas al mismo tiempo. Kagome apretó tan fuerte la mano del hibrido que casi le hundió las uñas. Sango apretó a Kirara demasiado fuerte contra su pecho y esta bufó indignada, al igual que Miroku, quien esperaba que la exterminadora lo abrazase a él.

Poco a poco el tiburón demonio se iba comiendo a los protagonistas. Hasta que —al final—, lo atraparon solo los dos supervivientes. Todo el grupo estaba asustado. Están lejos del mar, cierto, pero hasta el viento que se oía entre los arboles que rodeaban a la cabaña, parecían tenebrosos. Kagome apagó el portátil con las manos temblorosas. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y miró indecisa el futón de paja en donde dormiría. Con las piernas temblando, se juró que nunca más vería una película así de horrorosa.

Caminó hasta el hanyo, quien dormía sentado. Se había portado mal con él al sentarlo esa mañana, pero él era ahora su tabla de salvación.

—¿InuYasha? —Kagome le llamó con voz queda.

El aludido abrió un ojo dorado, y, medio dormido, le preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

—Tengo miedo —La chica admitió avergonzada.

—Tonta —gruñó en chico perro— ven acá.

Ella se acercó con timidez al lado del chico. Con suavidad posó su cabeza azabache sobre el hombro de él. Escuchó un bufido que no logró entender antes de quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Era la primera vez que le agradaban los peculiares gustos de la joven.

.

.

.

.


	4. Otoño de esperanzas y recuerdos

**PALABRAS**

**VIÑETA IV**

**OTOÑO DE ESPERANZA Y RECUERDOS**

Miroku observaba tranquilo el paisaje rojizo que frente a él se desplegaba. Sus ojos azules, perdidos en medio del horizonte, parecían pensativos.

Kagome se había marchado hacía ya un largo año. No podía negar que extrañaba a morir a su amiga del futuro.

Aquello fue tan inesperado que todos pensaron que solo sería por un tiempo. Que pronto la miko estaría ahí sentando a InuYasha y cargando al pequeño Shippo en sus hombros.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Sango había llorado de tristeza el día de su boda murmurando que quería a su amiga allí. Shippo se había marchado de la aldea a entrenar y volvía solo en ciertas ocasiones a visitarlos. Al parecer la aldea le traía demasiados recuerdos de su madre adoptiva.

Y, entre todos, era InuYasha quien más extrañaba a la miko.

Miroku reconoció que le había molestado un poco el exabrupto del hanyo en su boda. Borracho y lamentando que Kagome no estaba ahí, con ellos, se había puesto de pie con el caminar tambaleante producto del exceso de sake hasta él y Sango, quien, roja como un tomate, agradeció el "_regalito_" del joven.

Miroku no podía culparlo. Sabía que era él quien más sufría por la partida de la miko.

Todos lo sabían. No había necesidad de ser un genio para intuirlo.

Pero la vida seguía. Y ellos debían seguirle el ritmo.

Él y Sango habían tenido un par de bellas gemelas. Miroku recordó con una sonrisa, la promesa que le hizo a su esposa de serle fiel —claro, a veces cuando veía a alguna bella muchacha, la costumbre le hacía olvidar sus propias palabras pero la amenaza del _hiraikotsu_ sobre su cabeza, le hacía cerrar el pico—.

Incluso InuYasha había intentado continuar con su vida. Le acompañaba en la tarea de exorcizar demonios, y, a veces, su eterno mal humor se aplacaba un poco cuando veía a las niñas. Incluso había días en que se metía con el kitsune, solo por diversión

Pero había cambiado. Eso se notaba a luz y sombras. No había día en que no pasase frente al pozo esperando que por un milagro se abriese de nuevo. Incluso había intentado saltar a través de él, en los primeros tiempos, pero solo se ganó un chinchón y, desde ese día, solo lo miraba circunspecto.

Shippo venía a jugar con las niñas y a visitar a Rin y Kohaku; a veces, la anciana Kaede lograba reunirlos para la cena. Ni siquiera InuYasha se resistía a la sazón de la anciana.

En esas veladas nocturnas, recordando noches de películas en una época en donde la electricidad estaba a siglos de ser inventadas. De Mangas que contaban historias asombrosas y de abrazos furtivos por parte de una chica asustada, recordaban los buenos tiempos. Y todos reían a carcajadas, relajados por saber que la perla ya no estaba, que Naraku se había ido. Que ya no había amenaza.

Pero con cierto peso en el estomago.

Producido por la ausencia de un miembro en el grupo: Kagome.

—¿Miroku? —La voz de Sango lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba a una de las niñas en el brazo, y la otra tomada de la mano —¿Qué haces?

—Lo que todo monje, Sanguito —Miroku la miró—. Medito.

Sango rio bajito y sentó a las niñas en el regazo de su padre.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Miroku susurró la pregunta — Desde que Kagome – sama se fue, parece que el otoño se hizo eterno.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Ella está viva en su época. Quizás ahora mismo está pensando en nosotros. El otoño no es eterno. Pronto viene el invierno.

Miroku parpadeó confundido.

—Todo es un ciclo, ¿no? —Acotó Sango— Eso quiere decir que el otoño tiene que terminar, el invierno llegar y la nieve derretirse. Ella volverá de su época, con ella volverá la primavera y los "¡_Siéntate!_" a InuYasha —Los ojos de la exterminadora brillaron al final de la frase.

Miroku entendió la lógica de su mujer y sonrió. Sango tenía razón: Ella volvería.

A unos metros de allí, sentado en la copa de un árbol, un joven de ojos ambarinos sonrió. Sango, sin saberlo, le dio un halo de esperanza.

Y quinientos años más allá, en el futuro, una joven de cabellos de ébano, que observaba sentada el horizonte cobrizo que frente a ella se extendía; sintió un suave calor en su pecho.

Kagome pensó en sus amigos.

Y sonrió.


	5. Océanos de Tiempo

**PALABRAS**

**VIÑETA V**

**OCÉANOS DE TIEMPO**

Escuchen mi historia; es diferente a las demás. Porque es una realidad ficticia, un oxímoron que parece mentira, una fantasía que vive en armonía con la realidad.

Hasta hace poco tiempo, era sólo una adolescente común, con costumbres comunes de mi siglo. Vivía en el templo con mi familia, salía con mis amigas a tomar malteada —o eso le decía a mamá, a veces era algo _ligeramente_ más fuerte—, y reñía a mi hermano menor por tomar prestado sin permiso mis lápices de mi escritorio.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, un olvidado pozo del templo familiar se abrió y me llevó a otra época. Hasta entonces, no había creído nada de lo que mi abuelo me decía sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Pero, luego lo creí a fuerzas.

Lo voy a hacer rápido. No quiero aburrirte con un detallado relato de mis aventuras. Tan solo debes saber que una sacerdotisa de hace quinientos años selló a un joven medio demonio en un árbol sagrado por cincuenta años. Lo extraño era que el alma de aquella valiente mujer viajó en el tiempo y se encarnó en mí junto a una perla ambicionada por buenos y malos.

Al principio no podía —mas bien me costaba mares— aceptar mi nueva condición de sacerdotisa y de recolectora de los fragmentos de aquella perla (que para mi desgracia y mi mal tino, partí en miles de pedazos con una flecha), pero el apoyo de mi familia fue esencial. Desde mi madre quien aceptó comprensiva mi misión, hasta mi abuelo, quien inventaba enfermedades cada vez más extrañas para justificar mis largas ausencias. Sí. Todo eso hizo más fácil mi tarea.

Los fragmentos los recolectaba junto con InuYasha, el joven que siempre andaba gruñendo por todo y todos. Fue él, el joven sellado por aquella sacerdotisa, Kikyo, hace más de cincuenta años.

Con el tiempo, en nuestro grupo fueron apareciendo más personas. El primero fue Shippo, un gracioso kitsune que siempre andaba molestando a InuYasha y con quien peleaba como niños. Luego Miroku. Un monje joven y pervertido, pero con buenas intenciones, que solo quería librarse de una horrible maldición. Y Sango, mi mejor amiga, quien luchaba por volver a ver a su hermano pequeño.

Naraku era una amenaza latente. Era él el causante de nuestras desgracias. Era él a quien debíamos exterminar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un fantasma del pasado de InuYasha reapareciera: Kikyo. La mujer a quien había amado en el pasado y quien murió creyendo a InuYasha un traidor y volvió llena de rencor. En esa historia llena de matices grises, también Naraku tenía mucho que ver.

Esa quizás fue la etapa más dolorosa de nuestra misión. El tiempo hizo que apreciara a InuYasha, pero lo veía tan confundido y me sentía tan mal de verlo con ella que prefería alejarme. Pero mi madre —cuando no—, me animó a seguir adelante.

.

Nuestra ardua lucha valió la pena; Naraku fue derrotado gracias a la perla, y la misma perla desapareció, con el deseo correcto.

Aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo, pienso que ni Naraku ni los innumerables demonios que nos perseguían eran los verdaderos enemigos, sino que era la perla. Siempre lo fue. El deseo insano de unos, y la obsesión de otros la convirtieron en una peligrosa arma.

Hoy puedo pensar en todo ello sin alterarme. Hoy puedo elevar un rezo al alma de Kikyo, quien por fin descansa en paz, definitivamente en paz.

Aún recuerdo aquel primer beso entre InuYasha y yo. Era lo único en ese limbo de lo que tenía certeza que era real. Que no era solo un sueño, ni mucho menos una ilusión.

Pero duró poco, con la desaparición de la perla, el pozo se cerró y volví a mi época. No fueron pocas las noches en las que lloré deseando volver, ni los días antes de la escuela en que iba a mirar al pozo, con la quimérica esperanza de que la fuerza de mi mirada fuese suficiente como para que éste se vuelva a abrir y me traiga de vuelta a InuYasha.

Poco a poco volví a mi rutina normal de adolescente moderna, pero no podía olvidar lo que había vivido. ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidar lo que le es preciado?

Hasta que el día de la graduación, al volver de la escuela, caminé como autómata hasta el pozo; noté algo extraño en él, un haz de luz que me llenaba de calor.

—Es tu decisión, hija —La voz de mi madre me alentaba tácitamente.

La miré. ¿Me atrevería a dejar todo atrás solo por un simple hecho del pasado?

No. No era tan _simple_. Aquello que me esperaba en el pozo era mi vida entera.

Corrí hasta la casa y abracé a mi familia, consiente que, quizás no volvería a verlos jamás. Cogí mi vieja mochila que siempre estuvo esperando por mí y volví junto al pozo. Allí, al lado, mamá me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

La abracé largamente y ella me secó mis lágrimas. Salté con decisión hasta el fondo del pozo.

Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi un rostro que jamás he olvidado y grité:

—InuYasha, ¡ayúdame a salir!

Y mientras él bajaba junto a mí recordé una frase:

"_He recorrido océanos de tiempo hasta encontrarte_"*

Era de una película ya muy antigua. La primera vez que la vi, ahogué una carcajada, pensando que era una frase demasiado cursi.

Sin embargo, cuando InuYasha acarició mis mejillas como intentando despejar toda sombra de duda o ilusión, entendí aquellas palabras.

Y lejos de parecerme cursi, como la primera vez, las sentí tan puras y reales como los ojos ambarinos que me miraban de frente.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES:** No tengo palabras para expresar lo que este hermoso reto me hizo sentir. Leer cada comentario que me dejaron, especialmente vos_**, Onmy**_, es sencillamente fenomenal.

No te conozco en persona, desearía hacerlo. Pero me parecés una persona maravillosa.

Has de saber que cada línea de ese conjunto de escritos los hice para vos y para tu deleite.

Amiga mía que vivís a varias horas de vuelo. Te aprecio un jodido montón. Espero que este sea el inicio de una bonita amistad, y, sobre todo, que te haya agradado mi trabajo.

Ok, ya me fui de mambo (¿?)

Parafraseando a Ari, un abrazo sensual para vos y para todas las que lo han leído.

*****"_ He recorrido océanos de tiempo hasta encontrarte" _frase extraída de la película_ "Bram Stoker's Dracula; _protagonizada por el genial Gary Oldman y Winona Ryder. Es altamente recomendada, las actuaciones, escenarios y banda sonora son impecables, difiere un poco de la novela original, pero_ es sublime. _Creo que la frase, dado el contexto del fic, es acertada.


End file.
